


When Will My Life Begin?

by mjlxgdxxn



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjlxgdxxn/pseuds/mjlxgdxxn
Summary: Jisung is now tired of his sick daily routine as a teenager, a student, a child to his parents, and an owner to lots of dogs.He feels empty. He wonders when does his life start. He doesn't know his true self. He has nothing inside.All of him was like a robot. Study, School, Chores, Study, Rest and it repeats again and again.He is sick of it. Of everything





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> -no gay relationships 
> 
> -I hope everyone or maybe some of u can relate
> 
> -will try to update once in a while

"_Fuck_" Jisung whispered. He checked his phone, its 9 am. He then quickly went down his top bunk, grabbing his phone and checked himself on the mirror first then went to the kitchen to make coffee.  
  
He was so sick and tired of it. The day feels so long he wanted to end it and just sleep again.  
  
Jisung pulled out all of the drawers to check if there's coffee.  
  
"_Thank God_" he said.  
  
Usually its only water for breakfast. Finally he can sip a nice hot drink on this cold weather. Jisung checked the refrigerator, microwave, every drawer because he's hungry.  
  
The child didn't even ate dinner last night because they have no food. Nothing.  
  
"_Coffee it is_" he whispered.  
"_Again_" he added.  
  
Jisung is getting used to this. His parents are both jobless, only depending on his grandfather and his aunt. He is eager to study so that he can get out of this house.  
  
It's almost 11 am when he decided to take a bath, get dressed and prepped for school. He's hesitating to put on his "everyday make-up". Just a simple BB Cream, and Powder and brushing his perfectly designed eyebrows are his routine.  
  
He personally likes to make his face more handsome. He believes that make-up has no gender, perhaps it enhances visible flaws, no matter what gender you have.  
  
It depends on his mood and the weather because sometimes it gets too hot, his makeup melts. He got his really really really small daily allowance and went ahead to school.  
  
They don't have a car so he always commute everyday. The struggle he has to face everyday, the full crowd on the bus, the challenges he had to face crossing the pedestrian playing 'stop, go' with cars and the weather is hassle for him.  
  
He looked in his watch. It says 12:45pm. He texts his friend saying he just arrived at school and asking them where he is.  
  
Jisung went straight to their air-conditioned library panting as he climbs up the stairs. He saw his friends waving at him. He remembers Chenle. He is the only one who was there for Jisung. He has other friends but he considers Chenle his true friend. They have known each other since 10th grade (and now theyre in 11th).  
  
It's just one whole school year but there's something between them that connected them in an instant. Like soulmates but destined to be friends. Jisung really misses Chenle.  
  
They parted ways last summer because Jisung had to transfer to a more cheaper school. They're just a city away, yet they can't meet because they're schedules are always overlapping and busy.  
  
He then walks straight to his new friends he just met months ago in his new school. Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin.  
  
Renjun is the artsy type of kid. The one who's really smart. Smarter than Jisung. He's always on the top, he has a nice slim figure and a golden hand.  
  
Jeno is this kid who is like a boyfriend to Jisung but doesn't really like him romantically. Jeno is one of those friends who you can keep and trust. He knows his mistakes, and apologizes for it right away.  
  
Jaemin is the kid who is talented. He has a nice voice, he dances good and gets high grades. Jisung is more likely to share problems with Jaemin rather than Jeno because he doesn't want to burden Jeno.  
  
"Come her Ji" Jeno said with his usual smile.


	2. Tired of the same thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys uhm if you like what you are reading please leave a Kudos
> 
> its my first time to write a nonfic in ao3 so please give me lots of support thankyou

Time passes by quickly. Several minutes passed, Jisung noticed the time and hurried his friends to go to their 1st subject, which is Psychology. He doesn't hate the subject, it's just the professor. She always talk angrily and notice people everytime they do any actions even a simple yawn can lead you to detention. 

_*ting*_

Shit. Jisung forgot to silent his phone.

He simply coughed and ask to go to the cr which he guessed that his teacher is dumb.

Jisung went to the bathroom, checked who the fuck messaged him. 

It's Chenle.

"_Hi_" he read with his mind.

"_Uhm just wondering when can we meet up? I really miss you_" Chenle texted

Jisung couldn't reply fast, hesitating whether to tell the truth that he doesn't have money or just make up an excuse. 

He doesn't want anyone to pity him or look down to so Jisung picked Option 2.

"_Soon :>. I'm just really busy especially it's gonna be hell week soon. I'm really sorry. I miss you too :> brb gotta go to class_" he replied with regret.

He badly wanted to cry, as he thinks of will there be food when I go home? Or like, do I have allowance for tomorrow? He overthinks everything and makes it even more complicated.

He's a man. He can't cry. Especially when his friends are near him and he knows their gonna tease him. Jisung takes a deep breath and focusing on the lesson. 

He checked his watch again, its 8pm. Jisung deesn't know what to do. He has two feelings right now. "_It's time to go home finally_" and "_Shit I don't want to go home_".

He hates his home. He hates everything. His life, his grades, his appearance, his attitude. Everything. The only thing that keeps him going on is his best friend's words.

Whenever Chenle feels like Jisung wants to give up. He always say, "_Dont do anyhing stupid_" or "_You know, everything will be good in the future_" or "_I know you can do it_".

Damn. Jisung really misses his best friend. He wanted to meet up with him badly and catch up with each other's lives. 

"_Jisung wash the plates after you eat. After that you can go ahead and switch with me and watch the puppies_" his mom said.

Jisung only nods. He knows what he should do. But today he just wants to rest and sleep tightly. He feels so down and lazy to get up. 

He knows it himself that he can't say no to the elders in the house especially with his mom. Jisung just does everything he was told. Even borrowing his own cellphone was okay for him.

  
  
It was a nice view to see a child obeying all of his parents commands. But they don't know how Jisung feels unloved by his own parents. 

  
His parents never allow him to go out, even on a weekend. Even if he has money, every plan goes to waste.

After he ate and cleaned up, he gets his school bag and starts reviewing lessons, practicing calculations in Math.

At the same time, he watches the newborn puppies, cleans up after their waste and mopping the floor everytime.  
  
This was how he lives his life. And Jisung is sick and tired of it.   



End file.
